


Tell 'Em It's Cajun Style!

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Burned the Turkey!, Christmas Dinner, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Of course Ed would find a way to burn the turkey…





	

Silence reigned in the kitchen, for several long minutes, as Edward tried to decide if he should start packing now before Granny and Winry returned from the train station with Gracia and Elicia Hughes, or just run with the clothes on his back.

“Well,” Al began, “it’s definitely the blackest turkey I’ve ever seen.”

“Shut up!” Ed hissed.  He watched his brother fold his arms and lean against the doorjamb, as if his imminent death was of no concern to him.

“Maybe you can pass it off as special seasoning!”

Ed fanned the smoke from the oven door and growled, “How did it burn in that short a time!?  It was only like ten minutes late!”

“It was closer to thirty, and you should’ve put the book down.”

Ed spun and pointed a finger at Alphonse.  “Not another word!  Now help me or I’m gonna be sleeping on the porch for a week!”

Al made a show of cracking his knuckles as he walked to where Ed was having his Midwinter dinner crisis.  “Alright, alright.  Stand aside while I save the day.”

Ed made room and watched Al’s hands clap together, then touch the hot, burned turkey.  A crackle of light and the black burst away, revealing a bare white bird breast.  “Get me some butter and the spices Granny rubbed on earlier, I think I can make it brown.”

Ed went right away to grab everything, glancing at the clock.  “Hurry, they’ll be here any minute!”

“Open the back door and the window and start blowing some of this smoke out,” Al suggested, tossing Ed a towel as he got right to work on fixing his mess.

Ed closed his eyes and hoped- almost dared to _pray_ \- that Al could redeem the turkey without any issues.  He heard a series of claps as he waved the towel about, then caught sight of the car the train porters used to transport travelers in bad weather. 

“Al, they’re almost here!

There was a final clap, and all the air in the house rushed past Ed in a flurry, pushing the last of the smoke with it.  Al closed the window and Ed closed the back door, and then Winry was opening the front door hollering for help with their guests’ bags.

“I got it, you finish getting dinner together,” Al said with a grin, patting Ed on his shoulder as he greeted their friends from Central.

Ed sighed, looking at the now beautiful and delicious looking bird that he nearly ruined.  “Thank goodness one of us can still do alchemy,” he murmured to himself as he carefully transferred it to a serving platter and turned the burner off under the carrots.  Then he went to say hello to their dear friends as well.


End file.
